


Sweet Treats

by screamingsting



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Formerly Dead Character, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Starscream is feeling lonely without a certain yellow bug hanging around him ever since the events at the Election.A certain mech comes to his habsuite with the gift of sweet goods.For Starbee Week





	Sweet Treats

Starscream. Was bored. Extremely bored.

Standing outside the door of his habsuite and just, staring at it. The feeling of being truly alone settled in again. It wasn’t a foreign feeling, he would admit that, but today it was different. Normally when he would feel alone he would have that bothersome hallucination pop up and start to talk to him, but after the disaster of the election and his time in jail, the seeker stopped seeing him. He shook his helm with a vent and entered the room, it was barren besides his berth and a small holopad-shelf.

_”What are these?”_

_”Holopads.”_

_”I didn’t think of you as a reader.”_

_”Their from a long time ago..”_

With another heavy vent, the door slid closed behind him, the only light now came from the window. Slowly he made his way to his berth and collapsed onto it, rolling from his front to his back to stare at the ceiling with a scowl. He found himself wondering where he went wrong, after being bailed out by Windblade of all mechs, said femme let him keep living in his habsuite in Metroplex city hall. Why? He had no idea. But he figured it was out of pity. He didn’t even notice his optics slowly offlining as the call of recharging hit him like a wave.

Someone was calling him. It was the middle of the night and someone was calling him. Starscream in both annoyance and slight agony groaned, sitting up to look at the culprit. Windblade. Of course.

“What do you want.” It wasn’t a question

“I hope I’m not waking you.” The city speaker smirked knowingly

“Oh no of course not, I’m only trying to recharge.” He sneered, “What do you want Windblade.”

“There’s someone here to see you. I’m sending him up now.”

Starscreams optic ridges furrowed, there were only two bots he could ever think to come to him at this time of night, and that of course was Rattrap and Ironhide. Yet if that were the case he knew Windblade would have addressed them by their names.

“Who are you-... She hung up. Wonderful.”

He turned towards the side of the berth, pedes planting themselves on the floor. Just as he stood there was the sound of light knocking. Strange. Cautiously he approached the door, knowing full well this could be a trap, maybe Windblade was tricked by an assassin, or she herself got tired of his existence and sent one herself, or- he shook his head. Who ever was at the door was extremely patient, they had only knocked a few times before going quiet. He opened the door and almost had a sparkattack. There in the hall stood the little yellow Minibot, blue optics staring at his pedes as he waited there, he looked slightly different then the former leader had seen him last, which he found extremely odd for a hallucination to do.

“So you’ve finally decided to show up hm? Go away I’m apparently meeting someone who will probably kill me.” Starscream drawled

Bumblebee looked up with a small jump, fully expecting to hear the door open and clearly being too caught up in his own thoughts to do so.

“What?? No? Starscream Im the mech here to see you.”

If this was a joke, it was a bad one.

“Right because suddenly Windblade can see my hallucinations.”

A frown crossed the Minibots faceplates. He quickly reached into his subspace and pulled out a small bag, holding it out for the larger mech to take.

“I brought you some Energon Sweets, as an apology.” Bee stated quickly

Starscream blinked in confusion. “How...?”

“Wheeljack brought me back to life, I wasn’t able to tell you that I was leaving cause well- I had no idea and well I thought it probably made you a little upset so... just take it! Please?”

Starscream stood there, completely baffled and took the bag.

“Do you... want to come inside...?”

Bee brightened, “If that’s alright with you!”

The seeker could only nod, stepping out of the way as the yellow bot entered the habsuite. Bee looked around, sighing slightly.

“Not much has changed here.”

“...Haven’t had the time.”

Bumblebee smiled back at him before hopping onto the berth, patting the space next to him in a offer to sit.

“Your... really here...?”

“Come sit...?”

Starscream frowned at the avoidance of the question but nodded none the less, moving over and settling next to the yellow roller stiffly, bag of goodies resting in his lap and never leaving his hands.

“I must still be in recharge and this is some really weird dream.”

“Starscream...” A small hand placed itself on his own, “I’m really here...”

Starscream flinched, looking at him sadly before dropping the bag and instead pulling the Minibot into a tight hug. Bee smiled into the hug and gently wrapped his arms around the former cons waist, offlining his optics.

“Your really here...!”

“I’m just as surprised as you are Screamer...”

“So this whole time you were a-?”

“A ghost yeah, I have no idea how really.” Bee laughed slightly

“How-? I mean that’s impossible!”

“Something to do with black holes and alternate pocket dimensions or something, I’m not sure, Wheeljack can be hard to understand sometimes.”

Starscreams processor was spinning, “I don’t understand-“

“It’s ok, I don’t either but I don’t really care, I’m here now.” Bee pulled away from the hold slightly, looking up into those bright crimson optics, “Im with you. For real now.”

Starscream felt the threat of lubricants prick the corners of his optics as he smiled softly at the bot in his arms. Slowly Bee kissed him, it was better then he remembered. Tender lips softly moved against his own, small hands moved slowly up his cockpit to cup his face as the mini bot went to deepen the kiss. There was a small whimper of protest as Starscream pulled away, his venting heavy as he let out a small laugh and rested his helm against the smaller mech in his arms.

“I’ve missed you...”

“I’ve been here the whole time you idiot!” Bee laughed, wrapping his arms around the others neck cables

“Okay well, I’ve missed _this_.” Starscream grinned, chuckling

With a snicker Bumblebee presses his face into the jets neck, snuggling into the warm frame.

“So... what’s in the bag?”

Starscream leaned away, keeping his arms around the smaller mech to keep him close. Bee grinned at him and twisted around, back facing the other as he grabbed the bag, digging through it.

“Your favorites~!”

Starscreams optics brightened in interest as the yellow mech fished out a treat and stuck the bright pink Engex stick into the jets mouth.

“Some rust and Engex sticks, Energon gummies, copper chips, aaaaand... crystallized Energon!”

He hummed contently, resting his head on top of Bumblebee’s.

“You really know how to treat a mech...”

Bee giggled, “Only for you Screamer.”


End file.
